I'm Yours (one shoot)
by iyagi7154
Summary: Kyuhyun terpukul dengan kepergian Hankyung dan berpikir untuk berhenti. Bagaimana hyungdeul mencegah niat magnae mereka?


**Title : **_**I'm Yours **__**(Nan ne-ggeo-ya)**_  


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Ryeowook.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , If Read Don't Bash, Jangan meng-copy paste meskipunmenyertakan nama. Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu **

**Summary : **Kyuhyun terpukul dengan kepergian Hankyung dan berpikir untuk berhenti. Bagaimana hyungdeul mencegah niat magnae mereka?

.

.

_**I'm Yours**_

_**(Nan ne-ggeo-ya)**_

.

.

"Ni shi wo de Hangeng ma?"

"Bushi."

.

"HYUUUNG!"

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan tubuh gemetar. Entah berapa kali ia memimpikan mimpi yang sama. Namun setiap kali mimpi itu datang, ia tetap saja merasa kepedihan yang besar, yang mendesak air matanya keluar. Ia bersyukur Sungmin biasa tertidur dalam suasana ramai saat sekamar dengan Donghae. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun bergegas menghapus butiran bening di pipinya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

_Jam lima pagi._ Mata Kyuhyun tanpa sadar terarah ke dapur. Biasanya, Hankyung selalu menyibukkan diri di sana. Perut namja China itu wajib diisi jam 5 pagi, karena itu Hankyung selalu memasak sendiri.

"_Kau mau hyung buatkan sarapan, Kyuhyunie?"_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir senyum lembut itu dari ingatannya. Ia membuka botol wine dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Pikirannya menerawang sambil menikmati cairan merah itu, merasakan sensasinya di lidahnya, merasakan tubuhnya menjadi hangat ketika efek cairan itu mulai bekerja di dalam tubuhnya.

"…hyunie….Kyuhyunie…"

Perlahan Kyuhyun menengok ke asal suara. Seorang namja berparas cantik berdiri di dekatnya, lengkap dengan senyum lembutnya. Entah sudah berapa kali hyung tertuanya itu memanggilnya. Pasti cukup lama. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dari tatapan khawatir Leeteuk.

"Tumben Teuki hyung sudah bangun. Kita tidak ada jadwal pagi kan?"

"Hyung ingin melihat keadaan kalian." Leeteuk kembali tersenyum.

Sejak peristiwa Hankyung beberapa bulan lalu, Leeteuk menjadi terlalu cemas dengan mereka semua. Namja itu merasa bersalah karena tidak mengetahui isi Hankyung dan membantunya mencari jalan keluar yang lain. Padahal itu hal yang sia-sia menurut Kyuhyun. Jika seseorang menutup rapat hatinya, seberapa besarpun usaha yang dilakukan orang lain, hanya bisa menggedor pintu itu dengan keras. Terbuka tidaknya pintu tersebut, tetap pemilik hati lah yang menentukannya.

Dan saat ini, Kyuhyun ingin menutup kembali hatinya serapat dahulu. Ia tidak ingin kecewa lagi. Sejak menyadari Hankyung pergi, kepercayaan yang ia pupuk selama ini terhadap persaudaraan di antara mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Ia merasa sangat sulit untuk kembali mempercayai perasaan yang mereka miliki satu sama lain.

"Kyuhyunie, gwenchana?" Leeteuk masih memandangnya dengan senyum lembutnya. "Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah minum wine?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Ia hanya mengembalikan botol wine ke tempatnya, meletakkan gelas di dapur, dan hendak berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Menyadari niat magnae-nya, Leeteuk langsung menahan Kyuhyun. Pandangan cemasnya semakin terlihat jelas, membuat Kyuhyun justru merasa kesal.

"Kyuhyunie, kalau ada yang ingin kau keluhkan, katakan saja. Siapa tahu hyung bisa membantu. Jangan bersikap seperti ini."

"Bersikap seperti apa, hyung? Aku rasa aku bersikap biasa-biasa saja."

"Justru itu yang membuat hyung cemas. Jangan katakan dugaanku salah, Kyuhyunie. Kau sedang membuat tembok lagi dengan kami. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan tajam. Ia sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan rasa tidak senangnya dengan perhatian Leeteuk.

"Ni shi wo de Leeteuk ma?"

"Mwo?" Leeteuk mengerjap bingung. Wajah cantik itu menjadi pucat ketika magnae-nya mengukir senyum sinis. Senyum yang benar-benar sinis seakan mengejeknya.

"Bushi (bukan). Zhen de ma?"

Kali ini di balik suara dan wajah sinis itu terdengar nada getir. Sepasang mata Kyuhyun tampak redup meski hanya sekilas. Leeteuk bisa melihat luka yang dalam di sana. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun sudah menepiskan tangannya dan beranjak ke kamar.

"_Ni shi wo de Hangeng ma?"_

"_Bushi. Bushi."_

_Kau benar Hankyung hyung…. Kau bukan Hankyung hyung milikku. Kau adalah milik dirimu sendiri. Semua perhatian yang kau berikan selama ini, semua itu cuma kepalsuan. Seandainya aku tahu sejak awal bahwa semua itu palsu, aku tidak akan sesakit ini. _

_Mungkin hyungdeul yang lain pun begitu. Semua memiliki satu sama lain hanya supaya Super Junior bisa bertahan. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Semua bisa melepaskan diri kapan saja dari ikatan palsu ini jika menginginkannya. Cepat atau lambat semua akan terpisah. _

_Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tidak akan mengalami sakit seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tak mau mempercayai perasaan ini lagi. Mulai sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun akan menjaga perasaan dan dirinya sendiri._

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menarik rapat selimutnya, dan mencoba kembali tidur. Ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya dengan muram.

.

.

"Terima kasih buat kerjasamanya."

Kesepuluh namja itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuh sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada para kru dan artis lainnya yang bersama-sama mengisi acara. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil dengan diam. Tak ada satupun yang bergurau ataupun bercerita untuk membangkitkan mood member lainnya. Semua merasa lelah dan tertekan.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak Hankyung pergi diam-diam dan mengajukan gugatan kepada pihak SM. Sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan namja China yang sudah bersama mereka bertahun-tahun itu. Jangankan untuk marah; Untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal pun mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan. Semua komunikasi diputus baik dari pihak SM maupun dari Hankyung. Semua email dan telepon mereka tidak pernah dibalas.

Menghilang begitu saja.

Hal ini membuat mereka semua tertekan dan mulai meragukan perasaan yang kuat yang selama ini ada di tengah mereka. Apa yang mereka jalani selama beberapa tahun bersama Hankyung seperti tak ada artinya dan menguap begitu saja dengan cara Hangkyung pergi. Mereka berharap setidaknya Hankyung mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata, seperti yang terjadi pada grup sahabat mereka DBSK. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Bahkan pesan di media elektronik pun tidak ada.

"Kyuhyunie, kau tertidur?" Leeteuk mencoba mengajak berbicara magnae-nya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Kedua matanya tertutup dan sepasang earphone menyumbat telinganya. Leeteuk ingin mengelus rambut dongsaeng terkecilnya itu, namun kembali menarik tangannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terganggu.

Sejak kepergian Hankyung, Kyuhyun menjadi pendiam. Seperti yang Zhoumi ceritakan kepadanya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae jatuh sakit dan mengalami demam tinggi begitu tahu Hankyung pergi. Mereka tidak bisa mencari, bahkan jika diperbolehkanpun, tak ada yang tahu ke mana mencarinya. Hankyung tidak kembali ke rumah. Kedua orang tua Hankyung tidak mengatakan informasi apapun. Teman-teman dekat Hankyung tidak bisa dihubungi.

Tekanan semakin besar ketika member SJ M diminta kembali ke Korea tanpa Hankyung. Dan mereka semua terpukul ketika gugatan Hankyung dilayangkan. Namun jadwal tetap harus berjalan. Mereka berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan luka mereka di balik senyum dan tawa.

'Tak seorang pun fans yang boleh melihat kita bersedih'. Leeteuk mengatakan hal itu setiap mereka melakukan persiapan di pagi hari. Ia tahu itu hal yang berat. Namun sebelum semua jelas, ia tak mau menyeret ELF ke dalam masalah mereka. Leeteuk berharap Hangeng akan berubah pikiran.

Member SJ M kembali ke Shenzhen pada tanggal 2 Januari untuk mengisi acara tahun baru yang diadakan Hunan TV. Seperti biasa, jadwal ketat membuat mereka harus berangkat begitu selesai mengisi acara MBC Gayo Daejun di Korea, tanpa sempat beristirahat.

Tapi bukan dukungan yang mereka dapat dalam keadaan lelah dan terpukul. Para fans di China justru melontarkan kemarahan mereka dengan tampilnya SJ M tanpa Hankyung di acara tersebut. Mereka beranggapan SJ M telah merelakan Hankyung begitu saja sehingga tampil tanpa sang leader.

Henry dan Zhoumi kembali mendapat penolakan keras. Siwon yang sedang tertekan, kali itu tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya akibat semua perlakukan yang mereka terima dari Hankyung, SM, juga para fans. Namja yang selalu sabar itu berbalik menegur ELF yang berseru meminta Zhoumi dan Henry turun.

Di Super Show Beijing tanggal 23 Januari pun terjadi hal yang sama. Saat lagu Blue Tomorrow SJ M dinyanyikan, para fans menutupi setiap part Zhoumi dan Henry dengan meneriakan nama Hangeng. Teriakan itu begitu kuat sehingga Zhoumi dan Henry harus mati-matian mempertahankan suara mereka menghadapi perlakuan tersebut. Member yang lain tampak marah melihat ulah fans yang seperti itu, namun mereka tetap mencoba memberikan yang terbaik, berusaha mengubur perasaan mereka dalam-dalam.

Lamunan Leeteuk buyar ketika kepala Kyuhyun rebah ke bahunya. Ia merasa sedih sekaligus bersyukur karena Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur, bukan pura-pura tidur seperti dugaannya semula. Perlahan dirangkulnya bahu Kyuhyun agar kepala magnae-nya bisa bersandar di dadanya. Mata Leeteuk menjadi panas, menyadari tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini semakin kurus. Bahunya terasa begitu ringkih sehingga ia merasa harus berhati-hati saat merangkulnya.

Ia tahu, Kyuhyun yang cukup dekat dengan Hankyung adalah yang paling sedih dari mereka semua. Namun Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap dewasa, melakukan semua jadwal dengan baik, tersenyum dan tertawa di saat yang lain bergurau, tapi Leeteuk justru mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Hati Kyuhyun kembali seperti dulu, bisa dilihat namun tidak bisa disentuh.

Begitu turun panggung dan di dorm, Kyuhyun berubah menjadi pendiam. Ia hanya sibuk dengan PSP dan semua gadgetnya. Sesekali dongsaengnya itu berpamitan untuk mengunjungi Changmin sahabatnya yang sedang terpuruk oleh status DBSK.

"_Teuki hyung, aku ingin berada di panggung sepanjang lagu Don't Don." _

"_Mwo?" _

Saat SS2 Beijing itu Leeteuk benar-benar terkejut. Selama ini mereka tidak melatih Kyuhyun melakukan dance dan penampilan untuk lagu tersebut. Namun Kyuhyun meminta hal itu saat mereka sudah yakin Hankyung tidak juga muncul di SS2 Beijing. Mereka sempat berharap Hankyung berubah pikiran dan bergabung bersama mereka di sana.

"_Tapi…tapi kami tidak menyiapkan apapun." _

"_Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin berada di atas panggung. Aku mohon, hyung. Kali ini saja. Kumohon."_

"_Hyung tidak bisa, Kyuhyunie. Itu semua untukmu sendiri."_

"_Tapi, hyung…"_

"_Baiklah, kau boleh ikut sejak awal, tapi begitu selesai melakukan part-mu, kau tetap harus turun, arrachi?"_

"_Kenapa tidak tinggal saja?"_

"_Kyuhyunie, tolong jangan membantah lagi. Hyung sudah lelah dengan masalah Kangin-ah, Kibumie dan Hankyung-ah. Mengertilah sedikit!"_

Saat itu juga Leeteuk menyesali kemarahannya. Tapi ia benar-benar sedang tertekan. Ia tertegun saat Kyuhyun tidak membalasnya. Magnae-nya itu hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Seperti yang ia duga, Kyuhyun lebih banyak berdiri diam di awal lagu Don't Don hingga part-nya tiba. Sesekali saja magnae-nya mengikuti gerakan. Namja itu lebih banyak melayangkan pandangan matanya mencari sosok hyung China nya di antara para penonton.

Di lagu Shining Star, Leeteuk tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Meski ia berpesan untuk menyembunyikan hal itu; Meski mereka sudah berhasil tertawa dan bergurau di hadapan penonton; Namun saat VCR diputar…saat Yesung mengucapkan 'wo ai ni men' yang seharusnya adalah giliran Hangkyung, namun telah dihapus, Heechul menangis dengan keras. Melihat hal itu Leeteuk tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Hecchul! Uljima! Uljima!"

Teriakan dan dukungan dari para fans akhirnya muncul.

Saat melihat pemutaran ulang konser, darah Leeteuk seakan membeku. Ia dan member lain semua menangis. Namun Kyuhyun sangat tenang. Begitu tenang hingga terasa mengerikan.

"_Hyung sudah lelah dengan masalah Kangin-ah, Kibumie dan Hankyung-ah. Mengertilah sedikit!"_

Leeteuk menutup mulutnya, menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun. Ia kali ini benar-benar takut akan kembali kehilangan salah satu dongsaengnya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jika Kyuhyun keluar atau menghilang, mereka akan semakin berantakan. Magnae adalah magnae. Bagaimanapun usil dan tajamnya mulut Kyuhyun, semua tahu Kyuhyun merupakan pelekat mereka semua. Eunhyuk mengumpamakan sang magnae seperti harta mereka yang akan mereka jaga baik-baik. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun keluar dari SJ? Dengan kemampuan keuangannya, Cho Younghwan sanggup membayar denda seandainya Kyuhyun berhenti sebelum kontrak selesai. Leeteuk menggeleng keras, mencoba membuang pikiran buruk tersebut.

SM akan mengumumkan hiatusnya Kibum secara resmi 2 bulan lagi. Leeteuk dan member lain kecuali Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya. Namun Leeteuk meminta member lain untuk tetap menutup mulut mereka. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun kembali terpukul dengan berita itu. Meski Kibum sudah mempersiapkan mereka sejak lama, namun semua masih tidak rela melepaskan Kibum untuk berkonsentrasi di bidang akting. Selama ini saja Donghae selalu merindukan kehadiran Kibum di dorm. Begitupula mereka semua. Tapi Leeteuk sudah bertekad akan melepaskan Kibum. Ia tidak ingin kejadian Hankyung terulang. Mereka sudah kehilangan Kangin untuk dua tahun, Heechul pun beberapa bulan ini terus mengurung diri di kamar. Hanya untuk Super Show saja Heechul tampil. Leeteuk merasa lelah dan tertekan dengan semua keadaan ini.

_Aku harus bertahan. Jika aku jatuh, bagaimana dengan dongsaeng-ku yang lain? _

Leeteuk mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur. _Uri magnae, selama ini kau selalu menjadi penyemangat kami. Melihatmu selalu mengingatkan kami tentang arti sebuah kerja keras. Cepatlah bangkit. Hyung tidak kuat jika harus menahan semua ini sendirian. Kembalilah menjadi uri Kyuhyunie yang ceria, yang selalu berkeliaran di dorm dengan ulah usil dan tendangannya. Kau yang sekarang ini tidak pernah tertawa dari dalam hati…_

"Hyung, kita sudah sampai." Shindong memberitahu ketika melihat Leeteuk masih berdiam diri merangkul Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Leeteuk meringis melihat beberapa pasang mata dongsaengnya memandang dengan curiga. "Kalian turunlah dahulu. Aku akan membangunkan Kyuhyunie."

Semua member sudah kelelahan. Tidak ada yang membantah saran Leeteuk. Shindong dan Sungmin bergegas menyusul Heechul yang sudah berjalan ke arah lift sedari tadi. Heechul masih saja berdiam diri, tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun kecuali di atas panggung. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, dan Ryeowook yang berada di mobil lain juga bergegas meninggalkan area parkir.

"Kyuhyunie, bangunlah. Kita sudah tiba di dorm." Leeteuk menepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Mata dongsaengnya itu mengerjap beberapa saat. Masih dengan kepala bersandar di dada Leeteuk, Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Melihat hal itu, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum geli. Wajah Kyuhyun saat terbangun sangat lucu baginya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar hingga sang magnae benar-benar tersadar.

"Ah…." Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika mengetahui ia sedari tadi bersandar pada Leeteuk. Untuk sesaat senyum tersipu menghiasi wajahnya. Namun senyum itu tidak melebar lagi, melainkan menghilang. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian turun dari mobil.

"KYUHYUNIE!"

Leeteuk terkejut sendiri mendengar dirinya berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Namun saat melihat punggung Kyuhyun menjauh, ia benar- benar merasa akan kehilangan. Dan ketakutan itu mendorongnya untuk berteriak begitu kencang, sehingga sepasang alis Kyuhyun saling bertaut.

"Kyuhyunie, gwenchanayo?" Leeteuk lagi-lagi merutuki otaknya yang tidak mampu memikirkan pertanyaan lain. Tapi sungguh, hanya hal itu yang ingin ia tanyakan saat ini. Ia merasa Kyuhyun semakin menghilang, meski secara sosok, sang magnae selalu bersama dengan mereka.

"Ni shi wo de Leeteuk ma?"

"Mwo?!"

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk merasa kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak tersenyum sinis. Ia justru tersenyum sedih dan kemudian berjalan menjauh. Ia tidak menengok sedikitpun meski Leeteuk memanggilnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyerah.

.

.

Suasana dorm lantai 11 tampak lengang. Member yang tinggal di lantai 12 langsung menuju dorm mereka. Yesung dan Ryeowook pun sudah beristirahat di dalam kamar. Semua merasa sangat kelelahan dengan berbagai acara yang harus mereka datangi, promo Sorry Sorry, dan juga Super Show 2 yang masih akan berlangsung hingga bulan April.

Perombakkan koreo yang terjadi beberapa kali dengan adanya kasus Kangin, cederanya Kibum dan kemudian perginya Hankyung, benar-benar menuntut mereka habis-habisan. Namun Sungmin merasa lega karena semua berjalan baik di atas panggung sampai saat ini, meski di dorm keadaannya jauh lebih kacau.

Heechul masih mengurung diri. Beberapa kali mereka mencoba menariknya kembali namun belum berhasil. Dan Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan cara yang berbeda. Jika Heechul menyembunyikan sosoknya, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sungmin beberapa kali memergoki Kyuhyun bermimpi buruk, dan ia tahu siapa yang hadir dalam mimpi magnae-nya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk menyusul mereka semua. Ia nyaris berpikir Kyuhyun ikut bersama Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk ke SUKIRA.

"Kyuhyunie, hyung ingin membuat ramen. Kau mau?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur saja, hyung."

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang menjauh.

.

"Hyukie, kau bisa bahasa mandarin, bukan?" Leeteuk bertanya saat SUKIRA tengah memutarkan musik dan mikrofon sudah dimatikan.

"Sedikit, hyung. Waeyo?"

Melihat Eunhyuk memandangnya dengan penasaran sambil menyeruput susu strawberry, Leeteuk menjadi ragu. Ia takut Eunhyuk akan menggodanya. Namun saat teringat senyum sedih Kyuhyun tadi, ia berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan tersebut.

"Apa artinya: ni shi wo de Leeteuk ma?"

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk nyaris menyemburkan susu yang diminumnya karena tertawa, apalagi melihat Leeteuk memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung yang sangat lucu. Eunhyuk semakin tergelak ketika Leeteuk memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Siapa yang mengatakan itu kepada hyung? Cantikkah?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Leeteuk semakin kebingungan apalagi Eunhyuk mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara menggoda.

"Ayolah, hyung… Jangan pelit begitu. Siapa yang bertanya padamu?"

"Uri Kyuhyunie."

"Uri Kyuhyunie?" Tawa Eunhyuk langsung menghilang seketika. Dancing machine SJ itu menegakkan posisi duduknya dengan wajah tegang.

"Hyukie-ah… Jangan membuatku takut dengan sikapmu. Memangnya kenapa jika Kyuhyunie yang bertanya hal itu?"

"Aku akan menjawabnya setelah lagu selanjutnya."

Leeteuk ingin berteriak kesal saat itu, namun ia sadar lagu yang mereka putar akan berakhir. Ia terpaksa menahan rasa penasarannya apalagi Eunhyuk tampak mencari sesuatu di dalam laptop yang dibawanya dengan wajah serius.

.

Sungmin merasa lega setelah perutnya terisi penuh oleh ramen hangat. Ia meregangkan tubuh sejenak untuk menghilangkan penat. Jam di dinding menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

"Sebentar lagi Teuki hyung dan Hyukie pulang dari SUKIRA. Sebaiknya aku bersiap tidur."

Namja itu mengambil gelas di dapur dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Ia selalu meminum air putih setiap pagi, sebelum turun dari tempat tidur. Ia percaya hal itu salah satu cara menjaga kesehatan yang baik.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu menutup pintu bahkan menguncinya setelah Sungmin masuk. Kyuhyun tidak mau terbangun dengan Yesung sudah berada di tempat tidurnya. Yesung memang memiliki kebiasaan pindah di malam hari untuk tidur bersama member yang lain.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun duduk di sisi kasur masih dengan baju lengkap. Bukan itu yang membuatnya melambatkan langkah. Walaupun hanya dari cela pintu, tampak jelas Kyuhyun sedang mengusap air matanya yang jatuh, meski tak ada isakan sedikitpun yang terdengar.

_Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Berpura-pura tidak tahu atau sebaliknya?_

Sungmin terdiam sambil menimbang. Matanya tak lepas mengamati sang magnae yang masih sesekali menghapus air matanya yang turun. Tapi gerakan itu semakin jarang, menandakan Kyuhyun mulai tenang.

_Andwae! Aku harus memergokinya sebelum Kyuhyun kembali memasang topeng. Hal ini harus dibereskan sekarang juga._

"Kyuhyunie, kau menangis?"

Kyuhyun nyaris terlonjak saat Sungmin memasuki kamar dengan langkah lebar. Setelah meletakkan gelas di atas nakas, Sungmin mendekatinya.

"Jangan sembunyikan lagi.…"

Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak menghapus air matanya. Ketika Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan protes, Sungmin tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi dongsaengnya itu dengan lembut.

"Berterus teranglah pada hyung, Kyuhyunie. Jangan seperti ini terus." Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan merangkul bahunya dengan lembut. Ia menunggu hingga Kyuhyun menjadi tenang dan nyaman bersamanya.

_Jangan berbuat baik kepadaku, Sungmin hyung. Jebal. Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit seperti itu lagi. _

Sungmin terkejut melihat perkiraannya meleset. Kyuhyun bukan semakin tenang, namun semakin gelisah. Dongsaeng-nya itu mulai duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kyuhyunie, gwencahana? Mana yang sakit? Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin mengguncang pelan bahu Kyuhyun untuk meminta perhatiannya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya meringis sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku lelah, hyung…. Aku ingin pulang…."

"Pulang? Lalu… jadwal kita…?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, masih dalam posisi meringkuk. Wajahnya kembali mengernyit kesakitan. Sungmin mencoba memijat kaki dan tangan dongsaengnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit itu, meski ia tidak tahu bagian mana yang sakit. Ia juga sibuk menggosok punggung Kyuhyun agar hangat.

"Sakit…semuanya sakit…" rintih Kyuhyun sambil tetap meringkuk. "Aku ingin pulang, hyung… Aku tidak mau mengikuti jadwal apapun lagi…. Aku ingin pulang…."

Beberapa saat mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai merasa putus asa. Apapun yang ia katakan, Kyuhyun hanya mengulang-ulang semua kalimat tadi. Ia sadar, Kyuhyun bukan saja sakit secara fisik, namun pikiran dan perasaannya sudah lelah dengan semua tekanan yang mereka terima tiga bulan ini. Itu bukan sesuatu yang baik mengingat satu-satunya jalan adalah melepaskan Kyuhyun agar ia bisa merasa lega seperti Hankyung dan Kibum.

_Apakah kami harus kehilangan seorang lagi? Bahkan Heechul hyung masih seperti itu. Aku harus memberitahu Teuki hyung._

Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menelepon dari ruang tamu. Ia sedang menceritakan semua perkataan Kyuhyun dan juga kekhawatirannya pada Leeteuk ketika Yesung berdiri di luar pintu kamar dan menyimak semuanya.

"Pantas aku merasa tidak tenang," gumam Yesung begitu Sungmin meletakkan gagang telepon. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi hyungnya yang berintuisi kuat itu.

.

.

Heechul berbaring di tempat tidur dengan mata menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Ia tidak bisa berpikir tentang apapun. Pikirannya sekosong perasaannya. Setiap memandang kasur Hankyung, juga barang-barang sahabatnya yang tertinggal, ia merasa sangat sakit. Hankyung sudah membawa barang-barangnya sedikit demi sedikit ke dorm SJ M. Meski begitu, masih ada separuh barangnya di sana bahkan di dorm SJ M.

"Hankyung-ah…, aku merasa seperti barang-barang tidak berharga itu, yang kau tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan pesan apapun."

Heechul menarik napas panjang. Ia tengah berpikir untuk meninggalkan dorm terutama kamar yang penuh kenangan menyakitkan itu. Ia sudah memikirkannya ketika Kyuhyun membantu Changmin pindah dari dorm sebelumnya ke sebuah apartemen kecil yang dihuni Changmin bersama Yunho. DBSK tidak lagi menempati dorm mereka yang berbeda tower dengan dorm SJ.

_Kadang orang harus pergi dari tempat yang penuh kenangan pahit untuk bisa melupakannya. Bukankah itu hal yang baik? Tapi rasanya itu tidak cukup. Apakah aku perlu meninggalkan Super Junior juga?_

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Heechul.

"Pergi! Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun!"

"Hyung, ini aku Eunhyuk."

"PERGI!" Heechul menghardik lebih keras. Selama ini ia berhasil mengusir semua member termasuk Leeteuk dengan hardikannya. Tapi suara ketukan halus di pintu, membuatnya sadar bahwa kali ini kepala dongsaengnya terbuat dari batu.

"YA! HYUKIE! KAU MAU AKU HAJAR?"

Heechul baru saja hendak mendengus lega karena tidak terdengar suara-suara lagi dari balik pintu. Namun ia terbelalak saat Eunhyuk dengan berani membuka pintu kamarnya. Namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu langsung bangkit dengan gusar, bersiap menghajar Eunhyuk yang sudah berbuat lancang.

"Hyung….Kyuhyunie…Kyuhyunie…." Dongsaeng-nya yang terkenal mudah menangis itu, kini benar-benar menangis keras di hadapannya, dengan wajah yang memerah. Sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah menangis semenjak tadi. Hal itu membuat Heechul mengurungkan niatnya. Namun Heechul sedang ingin sendiri, meratapi dirinya yang sudah gagal menjadi sahabat untuk Hankyung.

Heechul kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, dengan tubuh membelakangi Eunhyuk. Ia tidak berucap apapun dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap Eunhyuk akan segera pergi. Heechul yakin, jika magnae mereka bermasalah, banyak yang akan menanganinya. Mereka tidak membutuhkannya. Sama seperti Hanyung yang tidak menjadikannya tempat berbagi beban.

"Hyung, jangan mengurung diri terus. Kami sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"Ck, jangan berpura-pura, Hyukie. Aku ini hanya hyung yang egois, pemarah, dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Kalian tidak membutuhkanku. Aku sedang berpikir, aku akan keluar dari tempat ini, juga dari Super Junior."

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar kata-kata Heechul, namun ia tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Heechul yang masih saja membelakanginya. "Kenapa hyung mengatakan hal itu? Tidak cukupkah kita kehilangan Kangin hyung, Hankyung hyung, dan sebentar lagi akan melepaskan Kibumie untuk bersolo karir?"

"Kibumie sejak tahun lalu sudah vakum, bukan?"

"Ne. Tapi pihak managemen akan mengumumkan secara resmi selesai SS2 nanti. Pasti akan terjadi guncangan bagi SJ dan ELF. Kami membutuhkanmu, hyung. Tolong jangan pergi."

Heechul mendengus keras, namun tetap menatap dinding kosong di hadapannya. "Sahabatku saja tidak memerlukanku, apalagi kalian?"

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Aku yakin, suatu saat kita akan bisa menghubungi Hankyung hyung dan dia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Meski tidak secara terbuka, aku yakin dia akan menjelaskan secara langsung kepada Heechul hyung."

Heechul terdiam. Sedikit banyak ia pun memikirkan hal itu. Hankyung yang ia kenal adalah namja yang baik hati, lembut dan sopan. Pasti ada alasan kuat yang membuatnya berbuat nekad seperti itu. Ia yakin Hankyung akan menghubunginya cepat atau lambat, apalagi situasi saat ini masih panas.

"Hyung, meski kau tidak pandai menyanyi ataupun dance, tapi kami tidak bisa bertahan tanpamu, hyung. Jebal…."

Heechul berbalik, bukan karena Eunhyuk mulai terisak lagi, namun karena merasa kesal dengan kata-kata dongsaeng-nya.

"Ya! Hyukie! Sejak kapan kau ketularan uri magnae eoh?! Kau ini membujuk atau mengejek?!"

Suara tertawa dari mulut pintu membuat keduanya menoleh. Shindong tergelak melihat Heechul memarahi Eunhyuk yang menangis sambil termangu keheranan, tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari kata-katanya.

"Ayolah, hyung, yang Hyukie katakan benar. Kami membutuhkan Heechul hyung. Aku yakin, Teuki hyung juga membutuhkan kita semua saat ini. Ini saat yang sulit. Kita harus semakin erat satu sama lain."

Heechul tengah mencerna kata-kata Shindong ketika Donghae masuk dengan semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul. Salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu tersenyum manis sambil meletakkan ramen tadi ke atas meja.

"Aku khusus memasak ini untuk Heechul hyung, ketika melihat Hyukie berhasil masuk dan tidak ditendang keluar." Donghae tertawa lebar saat Heechul membelalakkan matanya, sementara Eunhyuk dan Shindong mati-matian menahan senyum.

"Kajja, hyung. Makanlah, lalu kita lihat bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyunie. Teuki hyung sedang berbicara dengannya berdua."

Heechul duduk di kursi, menatap ramen panas itu dan mulai mengaduknya. Uap yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ketika ia menjumput ramen itu dan mulai memakannya, tidak hanya tubuhnya yang terasa hangat, namun hatinya juga terasa hangat.

_Heechul pabo! Selama ini kau hanya melihat satu orang saja. Mengikat dirimu begitu kuat kepada sosok itu. Padahal banyak dongsaeng-mu yang lain yang menyayangimu dan selalu berusaha memperhatikanmu._

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae serempak bertanya ketika tiba-tiba Heechul menitikkan air mata.

"Aniyo….ini karena uap ramen yang terlalu panas," bantah Heechul sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia memandang ketiga dongsaeng-nya yang tampak termangu keheranan. "Ya! Awas kalau kalian berani mentertawakanku! Ini karena uap ramen tahu! Uap ramen!"

Heechul hanya bisa pasrah saat ketiganya tersadar dan mulai mentertawakan dirinya.

.

.

"Lama sekali. Apakah Teuki hyung berhasil membujuknya?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah, menatap koridor menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin masih berdiri di ujung koridor, supaya tidak ada member yang berusaha masuk. Perhatian mereka terhadap Kyuhyun sangat besar, namun Sungmin tidak ingin upaya Leeteuk membujuk Kyuhyun gagal karena terganggu.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu sambil meminum teh hangat ini," kata Ryeowook. Ia menghidangkan beberapa cangkir teh di atas meja. Ia juga menyediakan sepiring biskuit untuk mereka santap sebagai cemilan.

"Ryeowookie, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika tidak ada 'eomma' sepertimu di dorm ini," gumam Shindong tulus. Ia, Donghae dan Eunhyuk berhasil membujuk Heechul keluar kamar. Kini mereka semua menunggu Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Kita ini besar bersama dan jauh dari keluarga. Sudah tugasku untuk menjaga hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul tetap merasa di rumah." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya pelan, menatap cemas ke arah koridor yang menuju kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Tapi sepertinya, bagi Kyuhyunie hal ini belum cukup."

"Aniyo." Sungmin tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook. "Ia hanya sedang terpuruk dan kehilangan pegangan. Dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang perasaannya, hingga semua terasa menyesakkan."

"Ne. Jadwal kita yang sangat padat dan semua tekanan ini membuat kita semua lelah. Apalagi bagi Kyuhyunie yang tubuhnya tidak seperti kita. Wajar ia merasa kesakitan." Donghae memandang member lainnya dengan sedih. "Aku sendiri, setiap menyanyikan lagu Shining Star saat konser, tidak bisa menahan perasaan sesak ini. Aku selalu menangis. Tapi Kyuhyunie selalu berhasil menahan semua itu di atas panggung."

"Ne, cuma dia yang berhasil tidak menitikkan air mata di atas panggung." Yesung bergumam. Ia menghela napas, beranjak ke dekat Sungmin, dan menatap pintu kamar yang terdapat di ujung koridor. "Pasti sangat berat bagi Kyuhyunie. Semoga Teukie hyung berhasil membujuknya."

.

.

Leeteuk masih duduk sambil berdiam diri di dekat Kyuhyun yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa bicara ia terus mengelus rambut magnae-nya dengan perasaan sedih. Ia teringat percakapannya di SUKIRA sebelum Sungmin meneleponnya.

"Ni shi wo de Leeteuk ma? Jika Kyuhyunie menanyakan hal itu, artinya dia bertanya apakah Teuki hyung adalah miliknya."

"Miliknya?" Wajah Leeteuk langsung memerah. "Hyungdeul is mine?"

"Ne. Semacam itu." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Dongsaeng-nya itu memutarkan sebuah acara SJ M yang Leeteuk tahu hanya beberapa hari direkam sebelum Hankyung pergi. Di acara itu, semua member SJ M diminta menuliskan pertanyaan yang ingin mereka tanyakan kepada member lain. Eunhyuk memutar hingga bagian Kyuhyun tiba.

Pembawa acara membacakan apa yang Kyuhyun tulis, sementara Kyuhyun sedikit tersipu.

"Gui Xian punya sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan kepada Hangeng. " Patty Hou mulai membacakan. "Ni shi wo de Hangeng ma? Kau bertanya apakah Hangeng adalah milikmu?"

"Aku milik semuanya," kata Hankyung sambil tertawa, sementara Kyuhyun ikut tertawa kecil di sebelahnya. Tapi keduanya tidak saling memandang. "Aku milik kalian semua."

"Mengapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengerti kalimat jawaban Hankyung. Kali ini ia memandang hyung-nya itu sambil mengembangkan smirk-nya, sementara Hankyung hanya tersenyum sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku menanyakan hal itu karena aku sering menanyakan 'apakah dia adalah Hangkyung-ku' untuk menggodanya." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan, sementara Hankyung masih tidak memandang ke arahnya. "Dia selalu menjawab 'bushi…bushi'…."

"Kalau begitu, coba kau tanyakan lagi sekarang," kata Patty Hou membesarkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Ni shi wo de Hangeng ma?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memandang ke arah Hankyung.

"Bushi." Hankyung menjawab dengan tegas sambil tersenyum, namun tetap tidak memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, Patty Hou, juga member SJ M lainnya tertawa mendengar jawaban yang tegas dan cepat itu.

"Hangeng, mengapa ia menanyakan hal ini dengan kalimat seperti ini, itu karena ia sangat menyayangimu. Bukankah begitu, leader?" Patty Hou kembali bertanya.

"Tidak. Tidak begitu." Hankyung menggeleng.

Leeteuk mengamati dengan jelas, Kyuhyun tidak lagi memandang ke arah Hankyung. Meski ia tersenyum, tampak sekali Kyuhyun terluka.

Beberapa waktu sebelum Hankyung pergi, Hankyung memang berubah menjadi pendiam, tidak ingin bicara, tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang selalu mencoba membuat Hankyung tersenyum, mulai tidak bisa menyentuh hati namja itu.

"Sepertinya, uri magnae benar-benar terluka lebih dari yang ia sadari, Teuki hyung."

"Hyukie, apa jawaban yang Kyuhyunie inginkan? Bagaimana cara mengucapkannya?"

"Shi wo. Katakan shi wo. Kyuhyunie menginginkan kepastian bahwa kita adalah miliknya, hyung. Ia kehilangan kepercayaan akan hal itu saat ini."

Kata-kata Eunhyuk kembali terngiang di telinganya, membuat Leeteuk menghela napas panjang. Ia masih mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang tidak juga berubah posisi, tetap meringkuk sambil menahan sakit. Ia tidak memanggil euisa, karena ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak memelukan pengobatan medis saat ini.

"Kyuhyunie…."

Tak ada sahutan.

"Kyuhyunie, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Kyuhyun tetap tidak menyahut.

Leeteuk akhirnya bangkit berdiri, untuk kemudian berjongkok di sisi ranjang, sehingga matanya menjadi sejajar dengan mata Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring.

"Shi wo," kata Leeteuk pelan sambil tetap mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Ia menjadi senang melihat bahu Kyuhyun menjadi tegang, pertanda Kyuhyun mendengarkan ucapannya. Ketika Kyuhyun membuka mata dan memandangnya, Leeteuk mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki. "Shi wo. Shi wo ni de Leeteuk. Nan ne-ggeo-ya, Kyuhyunie (Aku. Aku adalah Leeteuk-mu. Aku adalah milikmu, Kyuhyunie)."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Wajahnya memerah meski ia mencoba menyembunyikannya. Leeteuk membantu Kyuhyun yang berusaha duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya lekat, mencoba mencari kejujuran di sana.

"Apa yang Teuki hyung katakan?"

Nada suara yang bergetar itu membuat Leeteuk ingin memeluk Kyuhyun, namun ia tahu Kyuhyun masih ragu. Bukan pelukan yang diperlukan magnae-nya saat ini.

"Pertanyaanmu waktu itu… Ni shi..wo.. Leeteuk…?" Leeteuk mulai kebingungan. Ia benar-benar lupa kalimat itu karena Kyuhyun memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ni shi wo de Leeteuk ma?"

"Ah!" Leeteuk memukulkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan gembira. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuhyun. "Shi wo. Itu jawaban yang akan hyung berikan. Sampai kapanpun, Teuki hyung ini milikmu."

"Zhen de ma? (benarkah?)"

"Jangan bertanya lebih dari itu." Wajah Leeteuk memelas. "Kau harus menunggu hyung bertanya kepada yang lain. Kau bilang apa tadi? Zhen de…."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk Leeteuk, dan akhirnya menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Merasa bahunya hangat dan basah oleh air mata Kyuhyun, Leeteuk pun ikut menangis. Dipeluknya magnae-nya itu erat-erat dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Tutup mata, tutup telinga, bicaralah dengan hati. Saat ini mungkin semua terlihat tidak benar, tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi hyung yakin, Hankyung-ah tetap memiliki perasaan sama seperti kita. Hyung minta maaf tidak ada untuk menghiburmu saat itu. Hyung minta maaf tidak menyadari kau tengah kecewa. Tapi Kyuhyunie, Hankyung-ah menjawabnya tanpa sekalipun berani memandangmu. Ia tengah mengingkari perasaannya sendiri. Suatu saat, kita akan tahu alasannya melakukan semua ini, arrachi?"

"Jeongmal?"

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang dengan bingung.

"Itu arti 'zhen de ma' tadi, hyung." Kyuhyun sedikit tersipu melihat Leeteuk mengangguk pelan, mencoba mencerna kata-katanya.

Ketika keduanya keluar, semua member lain berdiri tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Kyuhyun langsung menghambur memeluk Sungmin. Meski wajah Kyuhyun masih tampak muram, Sungmin tahu Leeteuk berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun kembali kepada mereka. Ia memeluk dongsaeng-nya itu erat-erat.

"Gomawo, Sungmin hyung," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ia yakin hyung-nya itulah yang memanggil Leeteuk, sehingga semua bebannya kini bisa terangkat.

"Nah, Kyuhyunie, kebetulan kita semua berada di sini dan sudah menunggumu sedari tadi. Apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan atau tanyakan?" Shindong tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Kyuhyun tampak memerah karena malu dengan keributan yang ditimbulkannya.

"Padahal, aku sudah berusaha tidak merepotkan hyungdeul." Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya tanda protes dengan sikap over protective hyungdeul.

"Lebih baik kau berterus terang, Kyuhyunie." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

"Ne. Kau membuat hyung meninggalkan nae abeoji dan langsung kemari karena cemas. APPO!" Siwon meringis ketika Yesung memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Jangan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah!" hardik Yesung. "Meski dia memang salah dan patut dipersalahkan atas kesalahan-kesalahannya, tapi kau tidak boleh menambahkan daftar kesalahannya! Arrachi?!"

Kyuhyun kali ini tak dapat menahan tawanya melihat wajah Siwon yang tertegun kebingungan dan wajah Yesung yang merah padam. Melihat Kyuhyun tertawa, member yang lain tersadar dan mulai ikut mentertawakan kedua namja yang berbeda tinggi badan cukup jauh itu.

"Kyuhyunie, jangan mengalihkan perhatian," kata Eunhyuk saat tawa mereka semua reda akibat death glare yang dilayangkan Yesung.

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk yang mengangguk memberinya semangat. Ia pun menanyakan hal yang sama kepada semua hyungdeulnya. Wajah Kyuhyun berseri mendengar jawaban-jawaban yang senada dengan Leeteuk.

"Neon nae geoya (Kalian adalah milikku)." Kyuhyun bergumam senang. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah benda melayang ke arah kepalanya. Sambil mengaduh, Kyuhyun memandang ke arah si pelempar. Ia terkejut melihat sosok Heechul yang sedari tadi duduk memojok, tersembunyi dari pandangan matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menyadari Heechul kembali berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Dasar magnae tidak sopan! Gunakan kata-kata formal kepada hyungdeul-mu! Kau seharusnya mengatakan dangsin-eun naui geos-ibnida."

"Ah, lagi-lagi nenek cerewet dari cerita Snow White." Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menggeleng dengan wajah prihatin.

"APA KATAMU?" Heechul merangsek ke arah Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Ryeowook langsung menahan Heechul sementara Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun agar menghilangkan evil smirk-nya.

Shindong berdiri diam, mengeluarkan HP dan mulai memotret.

Siwon mendekati mood maker SJ itu dengan heran. "Kau sedang apa, hyung?"

"Memotret untuk dikirim kepada Kibumie."

"Aigoo, hyung…."

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat suasana di dorm kembali 'normal'.

.

.

END

.

Whoaaaaaa akhirnya berhasil juga author membuat oneshoot (*hiks…terharu)

#dilempar bakiak ama reader

Gomawo buat semua yang sudah bersedia membaca oneshoot pertamaku ini wkwkwkwk

(*seumur-umur kagak pernah bisa bikin cerpen)

ditunggu reviewnya (^_^)

Kamsahamnida


End file.
